1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to wiring devices and more particularly to standard device boxes where there are present low voltage communications conductors and higher voltage power conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To permit the separation of power and communications conductors prior art devices employ specially shaped housings and separators. Once installed these devices can only be used with fittings configured to work with such housings. There is no available separator device which can be added to a standard device box, at the time of installation or retrofitted into existing boxes to provide separate compartments for the communication and power conductors.